Un regalo de Navidad para Ronald
by Jaione31
Summary: —Scorpius y yo tenemos una buena noticia que compartir contigo. E-estoy embarazada, papá- en ese punto, todos los Weasley miraron a Ron, que había soltado su comida como si le quemara en las manos. (...) —¿P-papá? —S-señor W-weasley, ¿s-se encuentra usted...? —YO TE MATO, MALDITO MALFOY Ahora en su edición reeditada


**Nota de la autora:** Sí, he vuelto. Por fin, tras estar esclavizada or el sistema educativo, he vuelto, más fuerte que nunca, y cómo recompensa- eso se puede poner en duda- por su paciencia, he decidido obsequiarles con una historieta navideña, en tono de comedia. Espero que la disfruten. Con amor,

Jaione

**Summary:** No, de momento Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si la cosa cambia, se lo comunicaré en Nochebuena. ;)

* * *

><p>Todos los Weasley se encontraban reunidos alrededor de aquella enorme mesa de madera que presidía la madriguera. ¿Todos? Bueno, no. Su mujer se encontraba esclavizada en Ministerio-a pesar de ser vísperas- lo cual, de entrada, no lo ponía de muy buen humor. Súmele a éste hecho que todo el mundo parecía saber algo que él ignoraba-un cuchicheo incesante por parte de sus sobrinos, miradas burlonas obsequiadas por sus hermanos, una sonrisa entre culpable y divertida por parte de Harry, y un mirada comprensiva por parte de su padre. Su madre, por el contrario, parecía estar nadando en felicidad, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas ofendidas, como si esperase que él se levantara e hiciera alguna tontería. Aún así, Ronald Weasley hubiera podido dejar de lado todo ese mal humor que lo embargaba en favor de las fechas, y dejarse llevar por el espíritu navideño. Sólo había un ínfimo, pequeño, insignificante detalle que se lo impedía. Un detalle rubio platino, larguirucho y con aires de superioridad que ahora mismo se encontraba en la mesa dándole la mano a su hija. A su niña. <strong>A su pequeña princesa.<strong>

La primera vez que lo conoció, Scorpius Malfoy le había caído incluso simpático. Amigo de Albus desde primero, era un chico educado y algo tímido que hacía las delicias de Hermione y que él encontraba soportable. Claro, que eso había sido antes de que aquella asquerosa serpiente engañara y mancillara a su pequeña hija. Cuando ambos le habían dicho que estaban saliendo y planeando ir a vivir juntos- Rose tan sólo tenía veintiún años, por Merlín. Dijera lo que dijera le Ley Mágica **SEGUÍA SIENDO UNA NIÑA**. Muy a su pesar y tras varios intentos de hechizar a Scorpius, Ron había tenido que acabar aceptando que su preciosa hija salía con el mini-hurón, y no sólo eso, sino que éste la hacía muy feliz, y era mucho más atento y detallista con ella de lo que Ron lo había sido jamás.

Aún y con todo, no pudo evitar fulminar con odio al chico que sentado enfrente de él, tragó saliva y soltó la mano de Rose rápidamente. **_Bien,_** pensó Ron con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras devoraba una pata de cordero con entusiasmo.

Ahí se fijo en que el vaso de Rose estaba vacío.

— ¿Quieres un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, cariño?-le dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

— E-e-em, n-no papá. Gracias.

— ¿Y eso? Te encanta la cerveza de mantequilla. Y el vino de duende también, y no te he visto servirte ni un solo vaso desde que estás aquí. ¿Te ocurre algo, Rosie?

Llegados a ese punto, Scorpius se puso blanco cómo el papel. Rose, en cambio, le dio un leve empujón, molesta. Luego suspiró y sonrió a su padre ampliamente.

—Pues... Scorpius y yo tenemos una buena noticia que compartir contigo._ E-estoy embarazada_, papá- en ese punto, todos los Weasley miraron a Ron, que había soltado su comida como si le quemara en las manos.

A continuación, la cara de Ron se puso azulada, para luego pasar a un definido color morado. Rose temió que se ahogara.

—¿P-papá?

—S-señor W-weasley, ¿s-se encuentra usted...?- la voz de Scorpius pareció despertar a Ron de su letargo.

—YO TE MATO.

—¡Papá!- se quejó Rose mientras su novio ponía los pies en polvorosa.

— ¡Ron, detente!- escuchó que gritaban sus padres, sus cuñadas, Harry y su hermana. Sus hermanos, en cambio, sonreían y le jaleaban. Era casi una tradición de la familia que los futuros suegros maltrataran en cierta manera a sus futuros hijos políticos. Hacía ya cinco veranos, Bill casi había matado a Teddy a sangre fría. George, en cambio, hizo explotar un armario en un intento por reducir a Lysander Scamander a ceniza. Percy, para sorpresa de todos, mandó al hospital al prometido de su hija mayor, Molly,con un hechizo punzante cuando éste expresó su deseo de casarse con ella.

—VEN AQUÍ, MALFOY. ¡QUE VENGAS, TE HE DICHO! ¡Desmaius! ¡Secumtusempra!- gritaba Ron, enfurecido.

— P-pero, ¡he propuesto matrimonio a Rose! ¡Vamos a casarnos!- protestaba el muchacho.

— ¿¡TÚ QUIERES QUE TE MATE DE VERDAD, IMBÉCIL?!

Scorpius trataba de esquivar los hechizos lo mejor que podía. Ya le habían advertido que el genio de los hombres Weasley no era precisamente dulce, y todavía conservaba frescas en la memoria las visitas a San Mugo que realizó para visitar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Blaise Zabini, actualmente marido de Molly Weasley, tras anunciar el muchacho su compromiso con ésta. En circunstancias normales, trataría de devolver los hechizos que le estaba lanzando, pero ¡por Merlín!

Era su -futuro-suegro, y no podía arriesgarse a hacerle daño.

...

...

...

Vale, puede que la única cosa que daba más miedo que un Ronald Weasley enfadado fuera una Rose Weasley furiosa- si algo le ocurría a Ron, a quien Rose prácticamente veneraba, ella SÍ QUE LO TORTURARÍA HASTA LA MUERTE- pero eso era otra historia. Cansado de correr por el jardín de la Madriguera, Scorpius no pudo evitar tropezar y caer en el jardín.

—Ahora sí. Ya te tengo- la malévola mueca que su suegro compuso le hizo ver a Scorpius que iba a morir joven. La mirada azulada se arrugó aún más. Scorpius tragó saliva. **Joven y castrado,** debía añadir.

Ron levanto la varita.

— ¡Cr-!

—¡Expelliarmus!- la varita del pelirrojo salió disparada. Éste se dio la vuelta, enojado y con un semblante furioso. La imagen de una Hermione Granger ceñuda y con los brazos firmemente cruzados lo hizo desistir.

—Eeeem ... Yo eeeeh. Hola Herms. Hoy estás especialmente guapa Herms. ¿Te lo había comentado, Herms?- dijo el señor Weasley mientras pestañeaba inocentemente.

—¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS HECHIZANDO A SCORPIUS?!

— Pe-pe-pero Hermione. ¡ ROSIE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! ¡ Y ESTE MALNACIDO QUIERE CASARSE CON ELLA!

—¿¡Y?! ¡Eso es una buena noticia, IDIOTA!- le espetó ella.

—Pero ... ¿Tú ya lo sabías?- Hermione cruzó aún más fuertemente los brazos.

— Más de veinte años de matrimonio y todavía no lo captas, Ronald- dijo ella frunciendo la nariz con cierta soberbia- yo siempre lo se todo.

Ante eso, Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ahogada, interceptada por Ron, que lo miro como si quisiera descuartizarlo. Miembro por miembro.

—Ahora - le espetó Hermione- quiero que lo levantes, le ofrezcas una taza de té y finjas alegrarte por la noticia.

—P-pero- protestó Ron.

—He dicho YA- Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír con petulancia. Tal vez una Hermione Granger enfadada era peor que Ron y Rose Weasley cabreados... lo cual le venía muy bien, para que negarlo.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes mocoso?- a Scorpius se le atragantó la risa ante la mirada fulminante de su suegro.

—De nada- dijo inocentemente.

—Mmmmpff- masculló elocuentemente Ron- y tú, ¿ya se lo has dicho a tu familia?- el semblante pálido de Scorpius le dió la respuesta que buscaba.

—Oh,¿el hurón todavía no lo sabe? QUIERO GRABAR ESO, POR MERLÍN. Y LA CARA DE LUCIUS CUANDO LE DIGAS QUE VA A TENER NIETOS PELIRROJOS.- dijo Ron, ahora de muy buen humor.

—Ronald- protestó débilmente Hermione. Éste, más alegre que unas castañuelas, la besó enérgicamente en los labios, y entró silbando una alegre toandilla a casa, que Scorpius identificó como "Un hipogrifo camino de Belén".

Hermione le lanzó una mirada entre comprensiva y amable, y le apretó un hombre, al mismo tiempo que entraba en la casa, siguiendo a su marido.

Scorpius suspiró levemente para sí mismo. Su padre enfadado podría resultar realmente insoportable, pero su abuelo sí que se llevaba la palma. Cuando se molestaba por algo sí que era equiparable a una mandrágora. No, espera. Al menos con la mandrágora te desmayabas al segundo y te librabas de semejante tortura. Suspiró de nuevo.

¿Realmente merecía la pena contárselo a ambos y pasar por aquél suplicio de nuevo? Una mirada azul y dulce por parte de Rose despejó todas sus dudas. Por supuesto que merecía la pena.


End file.
